


DCBU A normal night

by Different_Author



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_Author/pseuds/Different_Author
Summary: Posted on fanfiction, this work come from the DCBU, a version of DC with bimbo based on the art of Annon.It just a normal night in Gotham.
Kudos: 1





	DCBU A normal night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annonfan224](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/gifts).



> Disclaimer. I don't own DC Comic or the characters. I gain nothing from this work.

A normal night…

It was a cold night in Gotham, but even the cold or Batman couldn't stop people going out. For a date, work, or just good time, you could find anything in this city. For example, local strip clubs can be found almost anywhere, with girls who have been affected by the bimbonium, to the lowlife criminals or just some people thinking to have a good night of pleasures.

At the Bimbo's fever, it was a normal night. Girls stripping trying to get a good life or for others. Until…

"Gentlemen, she is the new girl and she is not shy to show all. To night, you are going to heaven with Brook Maven!" After hearing her intro, the girl get out, show time.

Beautiful long blond hair falling in her back. With a small tan showing that she pass sometimes at the sun and breast bigger than her head. It wouldn't take the help of Batman to understand that this lady as been affected by the bimbonium, a new product that transform people into bimbo and himbo.

The girl, wearing a sexy gray cat costume one piece, with only cute cat ears on her head, slowly walk sensually to the pole. Grabbing it, and slowly doing her erotic dance. Turning in the air under the techno music from the club, Brook shows that she know what she was doing. Putting her feet on the ground, she began to unzip her costume by the zip on her neck. After unzipping it to her navel, men could see that the stripper was not wearing any bra under.

Than she fall on all four and slow go to see the men at the front of the stage. Money falling over as she grab a man, small criminal with no name, in this city of crime. She took off the cigar that the man was smoking and bring it to her lips. Licking it like it was dick, in front of all those, before taking a quick puff and blow the smoke at the man's face. Than she put back the cigar in his mouth and give him a quick lick on his cheek.

Men were shooting him jealous glare as Brook returned to the pole and continued her work. This time, she slowly took off the black gloves she was wearing before kissing and licking them and throwing them at the men, who began fighting over it. Smiling at the scene, she took a quick look at the men around the club. She could see a middle aged man, big glasses on his noise's, almost no hair on his head. The man in question end up looking at her and see that she was looking at him. Smiling at him, blowing a kiss and wink in his direction, she decided to give him a show.

Grabbing the costume by the opening, she took it off. The public was salivating at this naked stripper, until they find out she was wearing cat's paw pasties on her nipple and was wearing a sexy black g-string with another cat's paw made of small shining rocks, almost like diamonds. As she was going to take off one of her nipples hiding's spot, the music stopped. In this club, it was the signal that the show ended and Brook to take the money and costume back behind the scene. Sending one last kiss to the mens, Brook disappear behind the wall, to hide the girls preparing for they dances.

Two minutes later, Brook Maven, in a black bra and the same g-string, was wondering between the customers who would start flirting with her, before she make a quick escape. Arriving to the bar, she find the middle aged man there and slowly sensual walk to him

"Hello handsome"

"Ah!... humm hello?" Said the man, who never had a stripper talking him before.

"I hope you like the show, baby… Because I like it just because of you"

"B-b-because of me?"

"Yes, you so handsome and so my type baby. What about a private dance?" Ask Brooke before taking his hand, not waiting for his answer as she took him to one of the rooms for the private dances.

Pushing him to one chair, she ask him " What you name baby?"

" Matt… Matthew Stain."

"And what do you do Matt?" Brook ask him as she slowly move her ass over his pants and dick, who was rock hard, but since Matt was not a himbo, his dick would pale competing over the himbo.

"I'm top scientist at Wayne Enterprise. Now before I cum, can we forget about the dance and start fucking?" Matt ask her, will he putting his hands on her breast.

(Later that night)

Catwoman, the cat burglar and heroine of Gotham could be see getting out of Wayne Enterprise and make a quick escape. Selina Kyle was wondering if he would… "Cat" say a voice in darkness. "Bat…"

"You have to give it back Selina." Said Batman as he get out of the shadows, knowing Catwoman would not fear him anyway.

"Only if you catch me" the cat thief say playfully and sensually at the same as she took a sprint to escape him.

But no one, not even Selina couldn't escape the Batman forever. Batman got Catwoman pinned on the ground… or roof in this situation. "Why would you do that Cat?"

"For this" as she said that line she bring her lips to his lips and kiss her man. It was something that those two would do sometimes, play a game cat mouse or more like Bat Cat, where the Bat have to catch the Cat, when it happen, sex always come next.

Now on her knees, Catwoman get Bruce's dick out of his suit, kissing and licking it before taking it in her. Grunting for Selina's blowjob, he would grab her head to force her on his dick, something that she love, but only if it was Bruce who do it. After the blowjob, Selina open her catsuit, letting her breast in the cold night before they were in the palm of Batman and in his mouth.

Sucking, kissing, biting her nipples, was the best way to have Selina wet fast. After, that Batman was on his back, as Catwoman was riding the dark knight. His dick in her pussy, purrfect for her, almost as if they were made to be.

"Bat… oh Bat… I love this."

"Me too Cat"

Both were into they action, getting pleasure from the other, but also giving.

"Oh fuck I'm almost there baby… I fucking love this Bruce… I…"

" And I love you Selina Kyle"

A small thing that he learn after his romance with Selina, she was like to cum at the this moment and telling her that Bruce Wayne, the Batman love her, someone with a past on the street, was the best moment for her.

Eyes with tears at the corners, she scream her release over the man she love. "Humf humf. I love you Bruce Wayne."

The couple kiss under the moon. Before Bruce ask her " By the way, do you know someone named Brook Maven?"

"Huuuu… no. Why?" Ask Catwoman as she was dressing herself.

"Because the boss of the Bimbo's Fever find a blond wig in the trash and there there was small black hair in it, your hair Selina."

"OKAY FINE. It was me okay, it was all part of my plan for tonight Love."

"Okay but did you really need to cat claw Matthew Stain and knock him out before taking his card to enter…"

"Hey he broke the stripper rule, no touching" she answer with a small, before the bat signal activated behind her.

"Ready love?" Before seeing Batman nowhere to be see. She sigh before smiling.

It was a normal night at Gotham.


End file.
